


Hollow

by Telesilla



Series: Train Wreck [6]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Multi, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day their contract ends, Liam puts Sean on a plane and heads to the Establishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

If he were looking for irony, Liam thinks as he drives back from Heathrow, he would find it in the fact that he spent all morning reassuring Sean and doing his best to distract him from the upcoming flight. But actually it was what Liam needed, something that would pull him away from the sense of finality that had been hammering at him all week.

_Details,_ he thinks, shifting carefully as he merges onto the M25, _today is very much about the details._ It's why he chose the Jag this morning; it's harder to drive, requires a lot more attention than the BMW. It's why he made a real breakfast; frying the eggs, grilling the tomatoes and the bangers gave him something to concentrate on, something far more important than the taste of Sean in his mouth.

He was careful with that too this morning. There have been mornings when, half awake, he'd given Sean fairly halfhearted blowjobs; after all, Sean's a bloke and a blowjob, however cursory, is still a blowjob. But this morning, Sean got it all; every last little Sean-pleasing trick that Liam had learned over the last year went into the blowjob and when it was over and Sean lay back against the pillows gasping, Liam had only felt the pride of a job well done. For that moment he'd been able to sink into headspace and not remember that this was the last time they'd be waking up in the same bed together, the last time he'd be able to use those Sean-pleasing tricks to wake his master up.

London is never without traffic and by the time Liam turns the car over to the valet in front of the Establishment, he's more than glad to get out from behind the wheel. The doorman smiles at him and the lovely girl at the front desk greets him by name and hands over a key and the envelope containing all he needs to know about Cassandra who is waiting up in room 323.

The girl is lovely, her red blond hair cut in a bob that frames her face, her skin pale and marked only by a dusting of freckles across her shoulders. She takes pain incredibly well and cries beautifully when he tells her that her posture is wrong (it isn't), that she waited too long to count (she didn't), that she's pathetic (she's not), that she's clumsy (she's not) and she's not good enough (she is). She takes every bit of criticism he's silently poured on himself for a whole year and in the end it's not at all surprising she's there holding him while he tells her over and over again that he's sorry.

He feels hollow when he leaves, but it's a good hollow; were he given to flights of fancy he'd say he was an empty glass, washed and ready to be filled with something new.

Since Liam's not given to flights of fancy, he simply sends Cassandra flowers and a pair of silver and amber earrings he thinks would look good on her and resists calling Sean, resists asking him to come back.

_Hollow ... yeah but it's a good hollow._

end


End file.
